


Collared

by Satan (CherryBones)



Series: One Little Backwards World [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Collars, Im tired, M/M, Rimming, RoleSwap Au, Top!Gavin, aaaaaay smut, bottom!Ryan, lots of smut, read this i'm proud of it, that's what this is, trashy fluffy smutty nonsense, uncapitalized tags ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBones/pseuds/Satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan looked so very pretty in a collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared

Neither of them were the first to bring it up, it was actually a joke courtesy of Michael, but Ryan was the first to show any interest. Gavin wasn’t even sure he realized it. Gavin had been trying, and succeeding considering his superior strength, to lead Ryan to the kitchen, his fingers looped into the neck of his boyfriend’s ridiculously dad-ish sweater. Michael glanced up at him as they walked past, Ryan trailing behind Gavin like a puppy despite his pout that was set firmly on his face. He’d laughed, commenting that if Gavin wanted to lead Ryan around he should just get him a collar. Gavin had laughed too but he noticed the way that Ryan’s giggle had a little nervousness to it, a little color to his cheeks. His voice cracked a little when he tried to complain about being led along, jumping an octave like it did whenever he tried to lie.

Ryan, Gavin decided, had a terrible fucking poker face. He left it for now though, instead focusing on actually getting Ryan to the kitchen and getting some food in him because his lovely hacker had gotten absorbed into a project and couldn’t remember the last time he’d had anything but Diet Coke.

He ordered the collar and lead a week later.

It was another week before he showed it to Ryan. He waited until they were alone, the others all out on jobs or their own adventures. The Brit spun Ryan’s chair, taking him away from his work. Ryan blinked a few times, fixing his glasses to look up at him. He took a minute to admire the adorable nerd that was his boyfriend, eternally amazed that he’d somehow managed to end up with the hacker. Some deity had to like all the murder he committed. There was no other logical reason why Ryan would end up with him.

“Gav? What’s up?”

He shook himself out of his thoughts, smiling.

“Wanna show you something Ryebread. See what you think. Y’wanna see?”

Ryan’s eyes lit up with curiosity, nodding. Gavin grinned a little as he took Ryan’s hands, tugging him from his seat and leading him to the bed. The elder hacker settled on the edge of it, waiting and watching as Gavin went to his bedside table and pulled out his new present, holding it behind his back as he returned to standing in front of Ryan. Once he was sure he had his attention, he revealed it and watched as a blush spread over Ryan’s cheeks, his eyes widening.

“Oh…”

“D’you like it? You got all flustered an’ stuff when Michael mentioned it and I thought maybe…”

Had he thought wrong? He wasn’t sure anymore. Thankfully, his thoughts were soothed by the way Ryan almost immediately wrapped his hands around Gavin’s, gently feeling over the supple leather of the thick band, fingers catching on the subtle clasp and D-ring. His eyes trailed down the lead before going back up to his eyes.

“I love it Gav, I just…”

He fumbled for words for a second before giving up and simply baring his neck for the mercenary. Gavin swallowed, the heavy weight of anticipation suddenly settling on his chest. The callouses of his hands rasped against the leather, loud in the suddenly silent room. He hesitated with the strap almost pulled through the silver clasp.

“You make sure to tell me if you want me to stop and take it off, ‘kay? No matter what.”

Ryan gave him an adoring smile.

“I promise.”

“Top.”

He pulled the strap through, making sure to keep it comfortable around his lover’s neck. Once it was done, he took a step back, admiring how it looked around Ryan’s neck. The lead trailed through his fingers, catching on the very end. It was stunning. Absolutely stunning. From the way Ryan flushed and squirmed under his gaze to the way the black of the leather contrasted with his pale skin, Adam’s apple catching and slipping beneath the thick band as he swallowed. Gavin immediately wanted to ravish him, but that would come with time. He tugged on the lead gently.

“C’mere Ry.”

The hacker pushed to his feet, approaching. Gavin wrapped the leash around his hand, keeping it taut and making Ryan hunch a little as he settled a few inches in front of him, bringing the taller man down to a more reasonable height.

“Why don’t y’help me get my clothes off?”

He nodded, hands dropping to carefully work open the buttons on his shirt, fumbling once or twice with how they were shaking in nervous excitement. Gavin made sure to keep his gaze on Ryan’s face, marveling at the way that he slowly slipped deeper into lust with each inch of skin he managed to reveal, eyes hooded and mouth parting with a gentle pant. Just when he thought he couldn’t get any more attractive. There was definitely something out there enjoying his murder sprees.

With the last button undone, Gavin shifted to slip his shirt off, being careful to keep the lead taut as he switched hands with it. Ryan immediately moved his hands to pet over Gavin’s chest, tangling in the fur there. The mercenary smirked, taking another moment to admire him before tugging on the lead again, bringing his stare back up to his face.

“Okay Ry. Your turn. Strip for me ‘kay?”

He let go of the lead before turning and going to sit in Ryan’s desk chair to wait. Ryan hurried to remove his clothes, being careful not to tangle the loose leash as he pulled his shirt off over his head. Gavin couldn’t help a little laugh at the eager glint to his eye, earning a fiery blush from his boyfriend as he dropped onto the bed to finish tugging his pants off, boxers coming off in the process. His cock slipped free, already hard and eager and making Gavin smile devilishly as he pushed to his feet. It took him a few seconds to get out of his own pants, approaching the bed with all the grace of the predator he truly was inside. He stopped at the foot of the bed, mere inches from where Ryan was seated. He let his thin fingers trail down the pale flesh of his chest, thumbing over a nipple and earning a sharp gasp before he simply picked up the lead again. Ryan whimpered, the petulant pout that tugged at the corners of his mouth fading as he saw the way Gavin’s eyes lit up with dark intent.

“Hands and knees love. I’m gonna rim you open.”

Sometimes, Gavin was a little impressed by how fast Ryan could move. He kept his hold on the lead loose as his lovely hacker flipped and scooted towards the head of the bed, giving him free movement until Gavin slipped onto the bed behind him after a quick detour back to the bedside table for lube. For a minute he just kneeled behind him, admiring the sight that Ryan made. The collared man let out a whine, dragging him from his wonder as he pushed his hips back towards the Brit. Gavin shifted the lead enough that he could tug on it, just a gentle warning as his free hand slipped to rest on the hacker’s rear.

“Now Ry, you need t’be patient. Can you do that for me?”

He ran his thumb over his eager hole as he waited for a response, callous catching just the tiniest bit. Gavin reveled in the weak keen that filled the air, followed by babbled agreement that was already tipping the edge into desperation. He couldn’t help but regret not doing this sooner, especially with how quickly it was driving his lover wild.

“Good boy.”

The full-body shiver that followed the praise was quickly interrupted when he dove down, licking over the pretty hole before delving in. Ryan shook like a leaf as Gavin worked him open with his tongue, pulling the lead taut as he reached his hands up, holding Ryan’s cheeks and hole spread. It was only a few minutes before he broke, falling over the edge into shameless begging, the leash going a little loose as he dropped down onto his elbows, shoving his ass back up into his face without control. Gavin didn’t admonish him again, eager to move along and get more of himself into his beautiful boyfriend.

Ryan’s sounds only got louder when he heard the pop of the cap being opened on the lube, all of those gorgeous noises morphing into one drawn out whine as Gavin removed his mouth. It quickly choked off into nothing but sharp labored breathing as he pushed his thumb against him, marveling at the way it slipped in so easily, the lead resting against his almost-feverish skin. Warming the lube in his other hand, he gently worked Ryan with the thicker digit, eternally amazed at how quiet the hacker could be during moments like this. He would change that though, because he really did love the noises his lovely Ryebread made. Deciding the lube was warm enough, he replaced his thumb with a finger, adding another when Ryan let out a desperate sound and pushed his hips back just that tiniest bit more. Gavin reached forwards, rubbing his shoulder soothingly as he spread his fingers and worked him open, adding another as needed and playfully brushing against his sensitive bundle of nerves now and again, just enough to work him up that tiniest bit more. His fingers dipped from his shoulders to the collar, tugging on it instead of the lead once just to provoke a sharp moan, feeling over where leather met flesh in wonder.

“Fuck Ry...So bloody perfect for me, aren’t you?”

He took the shuddering keen that followed as a confirmation. Smiling magnanimously, he pulled his fingers free and flopped down to lay beside his lover. Ryan lifted his head to stare at him uncomprehendingly, earning a warm chuckle and a hand through his hair. Gavin waited until his eyes focused a little more to speak.

“Want you to ride me Ry. Want you to sit on my cock and let me control you with the leash. Is that okay?”

The gent nodded eagerly and Gavin smiled just a little bit wider, letting go of the lead to let Ryan situate in his lap. He used the rest of the lube on his cock before sitting back, watching as the hacker carefully settled down, both of them going breathless as the mercenary’s cock pushed up into him. For a second there was nothing but sensation and each other, the air thick and heavy with anticipation. Then, Gavin trailed a hand back to wrap the lead around his hand once again. He tugged and Ryan got the message, pushing up before dropping back down again, setting a rhythm just slow enough to get him worked up without letting him get off, the mercenary warning him with a tug every time he tried to speed up. He kept the lead taut, forcing Ryan to bend over him as he kept the pace, making each fall bump against his prostate and each rise drag. Ryan started to shake, too worked up and too close. He couldn’t stop the noises now, filling the room with his sounds as he skirted the edge of release.

“Gav Gav Gav Gav  _please_  I can’t…”

And it was just too pretty, too desperate and wonderful and everything Gavin loved. He leaned up, nipping at his lover’s jaw.

“Go ‘head Ry. Wanna hear you come without ever touching yourself.”

It was all the permission he needed, hips suddenly speeding up as he chased after what he needed. Gavin shifted, teeth biting down at the juncture of collar and neck, and Ryan came with a sharp startled cry, going stiff as he emptied himself against their stomachs. The mercenary groaned, wrapping his hands around his lover’s hips and thrusting up twice more before he came as well, marking his boyfriend as  _his_  inside.

For a few minutes they just lay there, breathing in each other and basking in the warmth of the afterglow. Soon enough though, Gavin was sitting up, gently pulling Ryan up off himself with a soft whine from the hacker as he slipped off the bed to get a washcloth. By the time he returned, Ryan was practically unconscious, sprawled out on the bed. He smiled, settling at his side and gently cleaning them both off. Tossing the cloth aside with that done, he reached to unclasp the collar, only stopping when Ryan let out a sound of protest. His voice came out slurred, heavy and content.

“W’nna...W’nna keep it on. Like it.”

Gavin felt the weird warmth of adoration in his heart spark up even more than it already was.

“Alright, I’m just gonna take the leash off, alright?”

“...’Kay.”

The lead was set aside once it was taken off, lost to the floor with most of the sheets. Gavin laid down beside Ryan, tugging him close and letting the elder man wrap himself around his chest, burrowing his head under his chin. He wrapped his own arms around his love’s shoulders, holding him close and gently petting his hair as they drifted closer to sleep.

“Love you.”

Gavin’s heart jumped a little bit again.

“I love you too Ry. Love you with all the love in th’world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://holographdick.tumblr.com/post/127759593649/yep) lovely piece of art and adapted for my own trashy needs.  
> 


End file.
